undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Unknown!Sans
Unknown!Sans (by darkknightjosh PS4) ”what? Never seen a glitch before?” ''- unknown!Sans most common phase when someone meets him for the first time '' Appearance Unknown! Sans wears the same type of clothes as normal Undertale Sans, however all his clothes are grey, with the exception of his slippers, which are black. Unknown! Sans’ general appearance is similar to Undertale Sans too, but he wears a brown, glitched scarf as well as having a a tiny bit of blue coding on his body, but that amount increases as he gets angry or stressed. His eyes are covered by a text box displaying ‘''* IM brOKen''’. When Unknown removes this text box, his eyes will start bleeding, which is really painful for him. Personality Unknown! Sans is severely depressed, after something went wrong inside his AU. He absolutely detests ''any Chara except for StoryShift Chara for some reason, possibly because Chara represents Sans in that AU? Whenever he sees any Papyrus, or even hears the name, he will have an emotional breakdown. This is possibly the only way to find a weak spot in Unknown, other then his ‘eye bleeding’ or ‘eye socket bleeding’. He likes to go into AU codes and watch the Chara in that AU, presumably because he can pounce if the Chara does something ‘wrong’. He will destroy any AU that he deems ‘should not exist’, similarly to Error! Sans. He prefers to be alone in the part of the Anti-void where he lives, and is slowly driving him insane. Origins Unknown! Sans started in a perfectly normal AU named ‘???’. However, something went terribly wrong, possibly Unknown! Gaster’s experiment, and it transformed into the part of the Anti-void, now known as the Blue Death Screen. While ??? Was morphing, it destroyed all of the inhabitants except for Unknown! Sans, who barely made it out, and has the glitches to prove it. It might be possible that Unknown can bring it back, but for now it’s just a mass of errors, glitches and random blue code. (this is how it got it's name "the blue death screen" as most of it is covered by blue coding) Powers This area is where Unknown! Sans really starts to shine. Glitched Bones This attack is similar enough to Undertale Sans’ normal attack, except glitched and black, which allows it to deal more damage. Is hard to see. Glitched Blasters These are skeletal blasters which fire beams of blue code energy at the direction they’re pointed at. Is glitched and black, which somewhat resembles Error! Sans’ Error blasters. Glitched Blue Bones This attack stands out. They are glitched and blue, and will release severe damage if one moves in them. Glitched Ghost This new ability allows Unknown! Sans be invincible to all attacks, with the problem of reducing his attack to only 0.01. However, Unknown! Sans has found a way to counter this. He can deliver crazy amounts of bones and blasters, and overall after a while can deal noticeable damage to the enemy, while Unknown! Sans is still invincible. Extreme Survivability Unknown! Sans is extremely durable, as shown when Error404 tried to attack him, dealing virtually no damage to him, and considering how strong Error404 is, Unknown! Sans is pretty dang strong. However, it is not known if Unknown! Sans was using his ’Glitched Ghost’ ability at that time. He is also confirmed to be invincible to normal attacks. BLUE DEATH MODE This is what happens to unknown!Sans when he becomes too stressed or angry the blue code on him takes over his entire body he literally becomes a living blue code virus all his states become 10× as strong and he has a bloodlust while in this form what ever AU he is in he will attempt to destroy it and all living in that AU and if he succeeds that AU becomes nothing but a mass of blue code. at some point the blue code around his body will return to normal but if you ever encounter a sans with blue code all over his body either start praying or run. CREATE A weird power that unknown sans only just got following a fight with ink sans. as the two were fighting ink spilled some weird paint on unknown and the paint somehow was absorbed by unknown, unknown feeling weird after absorbing the paint very quickly got out of there and went back to the blue death screen, go forward a few hours unknown finds out he can make AU's he trys to use it on his AU but alas nothing happened, he may this new power to make some AU's to feel less lonely (yes i plan on having unknown make some new AU's) MAKER A side effect of create? This new ability allows unknown to make living things (i plan on having unknown make new characters) Relationships -Unknown! Papyrus They were brothers before ‘???’ Was destroyed. Now, while Unknown! Sans is badly glitched and depressed, Unknown! Papyrus is out there somewhere, code scattered around other AUs... -StoryShift Chara They are friends. Well, more like they tolerate each other, which is something pretty big when it comes to Any Chara+Unknown! Sans. (to be honest unknown will get along with any shift character that is in sans role) -Error404 Arch-nemesis. Probably because Error404’s insanely damaging attacks didn’t really even scratch Unknown! Sans and this made error404 REALLY angry in his eyes this was mocking him so now error404 wants unknown!Sans dead and has told error sans about it and now error sans is looking to kill unknown!Sans probably to prove himself to error404 -SAVEPOINT Sans Neutral. Savepoint sans met unknown through a weird way-one of Savepoint sans Savepoints had gone corrupt Savepoint sans went to investigate and found a portal to the blue death screen (that unknown had left open by mistake) and found a sans in grey clothing and black slippers laughing to himself, Savepoint sans slowly walked out the portal and has since not gone back to that place -Ink! Sans Enemy, as while Unknown! Sans destroys AUs, Ink has the job to protect them. And while Error Sans, Error404 and all those others are running around, the added weight of Unknown! Sans really doesn’t make Ink’s job any easier. -Geno! Sans Enemy. TBA -Core! Frisk They are generally friends, but since Core! Frisk has to protect AUs (or, more specifically, save the inhabitants), they are also sort of enemies. -Feather Glitch Unknown doesn’t really think much of her, but, for some reason, has shown her kindness which is an extremely rare thing for Unknown to do. -Determinatale Sans They have only met once, and it was a rather hostile encounter (Unknown was the hostile one). However, since Determinatale can’t be killed (well, can’t stay dead for long), Unknown picked him up, opened a portal and kicked him back in. May be future arch-enemies. -White Code Sans Neutral, TBA -Error!Determinatale sans (inspired by Determinatale) A recent creation by unknown well accidental creation unknown was feeling bored and feeling like destroying something at that moment he remembered Determinatale sans so unknown tracked him down and attacked the Determinatale AU in a attempt to destroy it but by mistake as soon as he stepped foot in Determinatale a glitch occurred splitting Determinatale into two different AU's one where everything was normal and another glitched one where the glitch caused by unknown left only that version of Determinatale sans alive (but glitchy) (the rest of the story i leave to the maker of Determinatale its only right that he do the look and personality of Error! Determinatale sans) Sightings ''If you’ve made an AU and would like a character to see Unknown! Sans, feel free to put it here. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ *Random facts about unknown!Sans* He will never let anyone touch his scarf He spend ALOT of time looking for "glitch" (a sans that can revive dead AU's) He has no set meglovania when you battle him a random meglovania from a random AU will play but it will be slow and glitchy He cares little about "love" (romance) (or so he says) Back before his AU becomes glitched he never once got to go through the pacifist path the human (chara) in his AU only ever did genocide he watched his brother die SO many times but he knew about resets and that his brother would always come back but now...His brother is NEVER coming back...And he has to live with it He will (though rarely) go to a random AU and watch the player\chara do a genocide path and if they kill the sans of that AU during the genocide path unknown will appear to fight the player\chara in a attempt to make them reset and do pacifist if you are a friend with unknown!Sans he will swear to protect you even if it costs him him life, why does unknown!Sans do this you may ask? Simple everyone he ever cared about died nothing but dust now he really doesn't want to be alone again Despite him acting like a loner he surprisingly likes to socialize but he chooses to be a loner on purpose out of worry if he grows too fond of someone something terrible will happen to them the only thing really known about the glitch that destroyed his AU is it was some sort of code eraser He has Thanatophobia (a extreme fear of death\losing someone close to you) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Note (By Darkknightjosh PS4) (it be nice if people made comics on this) (any questions on this sans ask me via ps4) (and if anyone does by any chance make any comics for my sans msg me vis PS4 and who knows i might make it canon if it does end up me making it canon ill add it to this page)Category:Glitch Category:Bad and Good Category:Out-code Characters Category:Male